Suciedad
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Sus labios debían saberle a tierra…


Suciedad.

Sin familia, amigos, ni nadie a quien recurrir, con tan solo trece años de edad, Kurosaki Karin vagaba por las calles de la ciudad del Rukongai esperando desesperadamente la posibilidad de encontrar algo de comer, aunque sea en algún basurero, tenía tanta hambre… y hace días que no comía desde que aquella anciana le regaló un poco de pan.

Abrazó su estómago rugiente y suspiró amargamente, sabiendo que sería difícil sobrevivir en la peor ciudad del país, pero lo intentaría, porque se lo prometió a su hermana antes de que ella muriera en aquel horrible orfanato, del cual Karin huyó apenas tuvo la oportunidad, por una enfermedad mortal.

Tal vez no había sido lo más inteligente, teniendo en cuenta que ahora se estaba muriendo de hambre vestida con harapos, pero no se arrepentía, el regalo de cumpleaños de las chicas que llegaban a cumplir trece en ese lugar era una violación, pero logró escapar antes de siquiera cumplir doce. Era un milagro que aún estuviera viva, pero lo estaba. Y planeaba seguir así.

Sí… eso planeaba, pero no pasó mucho antes de que cayera desmayada del hambre en medio de un sucio callejón, ya sin poder soportarlo, su cuerpo había dado todo de sí y simplemente ya no podía más.

 _Lo siento, Yuzu…_

Despertó con la sensación de agua helada picándola dolorosamente, solo para darse cuenta de que ya era de noche y estaba lloviendo furiosamente… y ella no tenía fuerza para levantarse y refugiarse… Lo que le faltaba, ahora sí que no iba a salvarse, esta vez seguro moriría.

Sus ojos se aguaron pero tomó una respiración profunda y contuvo sus ganas de llorar. Ella moriría con dignidad, feliz de que nunca había robado o hecho daño a alguien para lograr sobrevivir en el mundo cruel.

La lluvia enlodó el suelo donde estaba tendida y pronto se halló con sus ropas repletas de lodo, toda ella repleta de lodo, más bien, casi se estaba ahogando en él.

Oyó pasos de algún loco que se había atrevido a caminar con esta tormenta a pesar de que obviamente era mala idea, y pronto notó sorpresivamente que ya no sentía la lluvia caer la parte superior de su cuerpo, aunque seguía mojando sus piernas. Apenas y si estaba con vida, así que no alzó la cabeza para ver el porqué de esto, solo escuchó.

-Suban a esta niña al carruaje, por favor.- dijo una voz masculina, profunda y gentil, aunque tan fría como la lluvia. –Ahora.- insistió.

-P-pero… Hitsugaya-sama, esta es una chica sucia llena de barro y tierra, ¿realmente la quiere enlodando el carruaje?- oyó una segunda voz que no contuvo su tono despectivo.

-Fingiré que no escuche eso para que tú puedas fingir que no te despedí, así que sube a la niña al maldito carruaje.- la voz de aparentemente Hitsugaya ahora fue dura como roca. -¡Ahora! ¿Qué no ven que puede morir? Rápido.-

-¡Sí, Hitsugaya-sama!-

De inmediato, sintió dos pares de brazos levantándola del lugar que pensó sería su tumba, y pronto se encontró en un ambiente mucho más cálido y cómodo, recostada en algo que le supo a lo más suave del mundo.

No entendió lo que pasó allí sino hasta mucho después.

Hitsugaya Toshiro era el hijo adoptivo del nuevo gobernador de la ciudad, increíblemente rico, que se había propuesto mejorar las condiciones del lugar con su gran corazón y espíritu dispuesto, y resulta que su pequeño heredero compartía sus ideales y siempre hacía lo que podía para ayudar a los menos afortunados pesé a su corta edad de catorce años.

Cuando la vio tirada casi muerta después de haberse bajado del carruaje para ayudar a sus séquitos a desatorar una rueda del lodo, pesé a sus protestas, simplemente no pudo dejarla ahí.

Veló que recibiera la mejor atención médica disponible y la alimentó y ordenó a unas criadas vestirla con ropa decente, por lo que luego de una semana, ya mucho mejor de salud, la Kurosaki aceptó su invitación a unírsele a la cena y le agradeció por todo.

Pero cuando él empezó a hablar de orfanatos a donde podrían enviarla de inmediato rechazó su caridad y se largó de aquella vida.

Se escapó de la gran mansión donde habían estado alojándola, pero no pasó ni un día cuando Hitsugaya Toshiro, molesto, la encontró y obligó a sus séquitos a arrastrarla de nuevo a la mansión para calmar su resurgida hambre de no haber terminado su cena y andar corriendo con el estómago vacío escapándose de quienes querían ayudarla.

Le dio una conferencia y le dijo que si quería no la enviarían a un orfanato y podría quedarse en la mansión, puesto que espacio les sobraba allí.

Karin iba a negarse, pero realmente no tuvo mucha opción al respecto, porque no la dejaban escaparse. Así que se quedó en aquel lugar, con Hitsugaya Toshiro, viviendo prácticamente los dos solos junto con sus criados puesto que su padre vivía trabajando para hacer de Rukongai un mejor lugar, cosa obvio muy difícil.

El chico tenía tutores, no iba a la escuela, por lo que ella empezó a tomar clases con él y pasaban prácticamente todo el tiempo juntos, mayormente para ayudarla a educarse mejor pues su nivel se había oxidado bastante desde que hace años no iba al colegio, pero también hacían otras cosas divertidas, ella le enseñó a jugar futbol, por ejemplo.

Pasó menos de un año antes de que ella se admitiera que _tal vez_ Toshiro le gustaba un poco, y solo un poco, tal vez…

No sabía qué hacer con sus sentimientos así que solo se los guardó.

Pronto, sin embargo, se enteró que él estaba comprometido con la hija de un socio de su padre, que empezó a visitarlo muy a menudo y era mucho más refinada, femenina y limpia que Karin, que aún era llamada niña sucia por parte de la mayoría de los siervos.

La chica prometida era una arpía con ella, y siempre le decía cosas feas, por lo que un día no aguantó más y le partió la nariz de un puñetazo bien merecido.

Pero entonces Toshiro se puso del lado de su linda prometida y regañó a Karin por su comportamiento luego de una fuerte discusión que ella terminó perdiendo, alegando que "ya no era una salvaje de la calle" y que "debía portarse como una chica con modales, una señorita" y lo "malagradecida" que era por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Eso dolió, y ella lo odió, por lo que en la madrugada, cuando sabía que era el momento en que los guardias dormían como los flojos que eran, volvió a vestirse con los harapos que había traído la primera vez que estuvo en la mansión sin importarle que ahora le quedaran chicos y se fue de allí sin absolutamente nada, porque nada de eso le pertenecía realmente, todo se lo había dado él, y ya no lo quería.

No dejó una nota, solo se largó.

Volvió a las calles con catorce años y pronto una joven con un corazón muy grande le donó algunas prendas, entre ellas una capucha que la ayudaba a ocultarse cada que veía a los séquitos de Toshiro merodeando por ahí.

La comida volvió a ser escasa y dormir entre la suciedad no era lo mejor del mundo, pero estaba bien, en serio, extrañaba un poco al idiota bastardo albino pero por lo demás, ya estaba acostumbrada. La vida lujosa había sido buena, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que realmente no iba a durar.

Con tres meses de vuelta en las calles, el hambre pronto volvió a ser un problema bastante molesto, e intolerable. Las cosas en Rukongai mejoraron, y las familias le tendían algunas sobras a veces, pero se sentía mal pedirles limosnas a padres que debían tener como prioridad a sus hijos, por lo que pronto regresó a sus viejos hábitos de hurgar en la basura.

Con la educación que había recibido en su tiempo de vida lujosa, sabía que eso no era lo mejor para la salud, pero para el hambre no hay pan duro y seguía firme en sus convicciones de no robar. Moriría tarde o temprano, probablemente temprano, pero sería digna hasta el final.

Estaba examinando una manzana a medio comer cuando sintió una mano envolver su muñeca y de repente se halló estampada contra una pared.

-¡¿Por qué demonios me hiciste esto?!- gritó la familiar voz de Toshiro aunque con un tono que nunca le había escuchado antes, algo entre triste, devastado y furioso, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, porque de repente sintió sus labios contra los suyos.

Su primera reacción fue apartarse de él, pero no se lo permitió y profundizó el beso, mientras Karin quería morir de vergüenza allí mismo.

Él era guapo, increíblemente atractivo ya con sus quince años, y era la imagen de la pulcritud. Y ella… era una sucia niña de la calle, recubierta de tierra y mugre, anoche había dormido en el maldito hueco de un jodido árbol no precisamente limpio y cómodo, por todos los cielos. ¿Qué hacía este chico rico y bien educado besándola como si fuese una delicada pieza de arte?

Sus labios debían saberle a tierra… ¿Entonces por qué no dejaba de besarla de una vez?

Lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas cuando él se separó por fin, luego de mucho, mucho tiempo, pesé a que ella nunca le correspondió.

Toshiro murmuró una baja declaración de amor en su oído, para luego comenzar a arrastrarla de vuelta a la mansión mascullando cosas acerca de que "había estado muriéndose de la preocupación" y como "la encadenaría a su habitación".

Karin no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando ni de lo que pasaría, pero se dejó hacer, principalmente porque Hitsugaya no le estaba dando mucha opción al respecto, y porque la verdad no quería volver a separarse de él, aunque aún quería patearlo y deshacerse de su prometida.

Las cosas no serían fáciles, eso sin duda, pero él acababa de dejarle muy en claro que no iba a dejar que se separaran otra vez, así que ella no era quien para quejarse. Sip, no se quejó, ni siquiera cuando en serio la encadenó a su cuarto.

Fin.

Holaa! :D

Aquí el fic con el elemento de tierra, sorry si ando plasmando mucho las deprimentes realidades de la sociedad, es culpa de mis clases de Sociologia en la escuela :'v

XD

Como sea, gracias por sus sugerencias para un fic con el elemento de viento, pondre en practica la más votada xP

Uzumaki Manaka-chan, buenas ideas, pero tengo muchos pedidos atrasados así que puedes quedartelas nwnU Jeje, seguro te salen mejor, despues de todo son tus ideas, esperare ansiosa más de tus fics owo

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, en serio, gracias TwT Me hacen muy, muy feliz a pesar de q sé q últimamente las descuido mucho :P Sorry ._.

Esto me salió más largo de lo q pensé, pero al final supongo q está bien porque...

ESTE ES MI OS HK 140! ! ! *O*

Probablemente no llegue a los 150 pronto porq cuando suba el de viento volvere al hiatus, pero ya tengo q ir pensando q hacer para conmemorar el evento OwO

Tienen sugerencias? Que NO sea Lemon pliss, sé q quieren perversion pero los Lemons me retrasan mucho e.e Por lo demas sugieran lo q quieran xD

Espero q esta cosa rara les haya gustado! n-n

Los personajes del ser más troll de la historia...

Por cierto, esto debería haberlo dicho hace tiempo, pero tratare de hacerles fics a las que me dijeron su fecha de cumpleaños, y para las q preguntaron, yo cumplo el 9 de Septiembre, sip, falta poco, cumplo 17, sip, estoy vieja :'v

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
